


Ice

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Tohru is clumsy, we all know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: This isn’t the first time she’s twisted her ankle since living in the Sohma house. The boys have long since figured out what to do when she hurts herself.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Whew I've hit something of a roadblock when it comes to fic ideas. Thank goodness for prompt generators!
> 
> The prompt for this was "Person A lightly kissing Person B on top of a freshly formed bruise."

It’s a regular night in the Sohma household.

Shigure is seated at the table with the remote in his hand, channel surfing and ignoring the phone ringing in his bedroom. Tohru had heard Mitsuru’s voice on the answering machine not too long ago, so she suspects he’s dodging yet another deadline. Yuki is upstairs in his bedroom, likely catching up on his homework for the day after a student council meeting run long. Kyo is on the roof, and Tohru is finishing up the dishes in the kitchen.

She hums to herself as she works, an idle melody that has no real origin besides her own mind. She’s looking forward to finishing up and being free to spend her evening with Kyo in a few moments; he’ll come down from the roof when she goes upstairs, and the two of them will watch a movie ~~(or, she flushes even as she considers it, make out as quietly as possible)~~ until it’s time to go to bed.

It’s been a wonderful two weeks since the curse broke. If anyone had told her even a month ago that this would be her life today, she would have had a very hard time believing them.

She shakes her hands to rid them of excess water before drying them on her apron. A moment later she’s calling out a goodnight to Shigure and making her way up the stairs, half in a daze.

She’s not quite sure how it happens.

One moment she’s walking normally up the stairs, ~~trying to work out if she wants to jump Kyo or actually _watch_ the movie tonight,~~ the next she’s hitting her chin on the landing as she catches her toes on the edge of a stair and goes sprawling to the ground. She cries out in pain as her ankle twists and her chin _thunk_ s against the hardwood floor.

The reaction is instantaneous. Yuki’s door is thrown open and Shigure is calling up the stairs to make sure she’s okay. A moment after Yuki reaches her and helps her sit up, Kyo appears from the balcony, eyes wide and sweeping the hall. “What happened?”

“I tripped.” Her face heats up at the attention of the three Sohma men. Kyo instantly relaxes and squats at her side. Yuki hovers in the background, watching the two. Shigure, realizing that no one is seriously injured, goes back to his television show.

“Are you alright?” Kyo helps her to her feet.

Her chin doesn’t really hurt much, but she gingerly tests her ankle and winces. Both boys narrow their eyes at her, and she knows she can’t get away with a lie. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

Kyo supports her as she hobbles the few feet to her bed, Yuki mumbling something about getting an ice pack from downstairs. She sits down on her comforter and winces as she lifts the injured foot to stretch it out along the bedspread. The red is turning purple before her very eyes and there’s already slight swelling. She hisses as Kyo lifts it gingerly to put one of her decorative pillows under it.

This isn’t the first time she’s twisted her ankle since living in the Sohma house. The boys have long since figured out what to do when she hurts herself.

Yuki comes back upstairs with the first aid kit and an ice pack, which Kyo takes from him with a grunt. Tohru thanks him sweetly and he hovers for a moment to make sure Kyo has it all under control. Only when Tohru insists that she’ll be fine does he leave to go back to his homework.

“What did you even trip over?” Kyo asks quietly. He’s sitting on the floor, pressing the ice, wrapped in a hand towel, to the swelling and it takes everything in Tohru not to whimper. It feels like burning.

“I just wasn’t paying attention.” She admits with a small, pained smile.

Kyo cocks a grin. “Spacing out again?”

“No!” Tohru’s cheeks turn pink. “Well, maybe.”

“So, yes.” Kyo’s voice is full of mirth and his eyes crinkle. She’s unaware of the pain for a moment and forgets to breathe in the face of his smile. She’s been doing that a lot the last two weeks. He says something and she blinks, forcing herself to come back to earth.

“Huh?” She squeaks elegantly.

He snorts in amusement. “I said, do you want me to call Hatori?” He eyes the red of the skin around the ice, and the burning sensation comes back to her. “It looks pretty bad already.”

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t think it’s broken. A bit of ice and a good night’s sleep and I’ll be fine!”

He looks doubtful, but shrugs. “You’re probably gonna have to stay home from school tomorrow. No buts.” He cuts her off as she opens her mouth to protest. “You probably won’t be able to walk for a while. Don’t wanna make it worse.”

She frowns down at her injury, wanting to protest that it isn’t _that_ bad… but she knows Kyo is just concerned for her. He’s always been a worrier, even before they were together.

She sighs and relents. “Alright. But could you please get my homework for me?”

He nods absently. “Yeah, sure.” He knows how important school is for her. He removes the ice, as per the instructions, and the air of the room feels hot on her cool skin. He rummages out of sight in the first aid kit and pushes himself up to sit at her foot on the bed. She spies a roll of bandages in his hand. “Can I wrap it up?”

She bites her lip and nods. Unlike Yuki, Kyo has actually taken first aid classes—Kazuma had insisted, since he was taking classes at the dojo—and knows how to wrap a sprain. He’s done his own, he assured her once, more times than he can count.

He’s gentle as he lifts her foot, but she still hisses through her teeth. “Sorry.” He murmurs, eyes downcast as he begins.

She shakes her head. “It’s okay.” It’s not his fault she’s hurt. He’s only trying to make sure it’s properly looked after.

They’re quiet as he wraps the bandage tightly around her ankle. Her skin warms as he works, now that the ice is gone, and it’s beginning to throb. She can’t even enjoy the feeling of Kyo’s other hand on her shin when he’s forced to gently jostle her injury when he has to maneuver the bandage. Alright, so maybe he’s right. She probably won’t be able to walk until at least tomorrow night.

He secures the bandage and slips back down to the ground to put it away in the kit. There’s no hurry in his movements and she smiles.

When he’s done, he bends, pressing his lips softly to the bandage on the side of her ankle. She’s not sure if the ache she feels is because of the pain from her ankle or the sweetness of the gesture. As she so often does these days, her eyes well up with tears and she reflects on how lucky she is to have him.

His eyes widen when he looks up at her face. She presses her hands to her mouth to stifle a hiccup. “Shit! Did I hurt you?!”

She shakes her head vigorously, hair flying into her face. “You’re so sweet, Kyo-kun.” She sniffles. She’s treated to his face blossoming with colour as he ducks his head and mumbles something she can’t catch. That’s something else that’s changed in the past few weeks—he’s much less likely to argue with her when she calls him _cute_ or _sweet_. “Thank you. Really.”

His face is still red when he stands with the kit in his hand and gives her the ice pack. “Put that back on. I’m gonna go put this away.”

“Okay. Do you wanna watch a movie?” She asks hopefully, patting the space at her side. There’s plenty of room on the bed for the two of them to sit.

“Sure. I’ll grab my laptop.” He clears his throat and watches to make sure she’s icing her ankle before leaving the room.

Tohru smiles.

~~Okay, so no making out tonight.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately pointless fluff.
> 
> I love slice of life. Sue me.


End file.
